When Time Runs Out
by Rachel2
Summary: Harm dreams of being with Mac. When he invites her over for dinner after buying little AJ's 5th B-day gift, can he tell her how he feels? 4 & 1/2 years and time is ticking... H/M


**When Time Runs Out**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Humor**

**E-mail: ****PeachGirlKiley@aol.com******

**Web Address: **********

**- This is my first Jag fanfic. However, no worries, not my first fanfic. I usually write anime stuff. Cowboy Bebop, Peach Girl… That or my own original stuff. This is a Harm/Mac fanfic, I hope you all like it! READ & REVIEW! -**

**+ I do NOT own Jag, it belongs to its respectful owners +**

****

**_+++++++++++_**

            "Harm…" A voice whispered into his ear from behind him. Darkness surrounded him. "Harm…" The voice sighed again. He turned around not able to see anything through the darkness.

            "Mac, is that you?" He questioned his voice echoing though the black, as if he were in a hallow pit.

            "I'm over here Harm…" She breathed. "Hmm, let's turn on a light." He could hear foot steps pass by him and the flick of a light switch. He found himself in his apartment wearing a white button-down shirt and tan pants. He turned around to see Mac in a long, white silk dress that fit her form perfectly.

            "Mac, what are you doing here?" He asked the echo suddenly gone. Mac smiled as his radio turned on playing a lingering tune as Mac wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

            "You wanted me to stay here…" She sighed into his chest. Harm was taken aback by her words and peered down at her, his arms resting at his sides.

            "I did?" He tried to remember nothing coming to mind. "Are you okay Mac, what's wrong-" He was cut off as she leaned upwards and silenced him with a kiss. Harms dark brown eyes widened in shock and he pulled away taking a few steps back. "What are you-"

            "I love you Harm, don't you love me too? I mean, you want us to have a baby together you said so yourself. Times almost up Harm, it's now, or never." Mac bit down on her lower lip and stepped up to him again unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt.

            Harm looked down at her in shock. It had been five years already? No, wait. It's only been four… "Mac, I…" He didn't know what to say. 

            "Harm." She smiled letting her fingers run through his hair. "I love you… I want you." She sighed into his ear letting her lips run along his chin, neck, and back to his lips. "Please Harm, I want this…"

            "Hmm…" Harm nodded, being hypnotized but the seduction in her voice. He kissed her back pulling her close. He did love her, he wanted her…

**_-----------_**

            "Mac…" Harm sighed opening his eyes, only to close them again when sun beamed into his eyes making him groan and roll over facing his alarm clock. _'It was just a dream?'_ Harm frowned slightly in disappointment looking at the clock. It was already nine o'clock in the morning. "I'm going to be late!" He hissed pulling back the covers to his bed and running into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. If he was luck, he could pull off a five minute shower and would just have to fix his hair when he got to Jag.

            The sky was clear blue sky was all around you no matter where you looked. Harm looked out his car window Mac's face popping into his mind. He shook his head and turned the radio on blaring it loudly as he pulled out of his apartment complex's parking lot and onto the road heading towards Jag. His hair was still wet, but he had managed to get in the shower, get dressed, grab the papers he would need, and get out the door with a granola bar in hand.

            It took him about ten minutes going a tad bit faster than he should have been to get the Jag. Records speeds on his part. He found that to be an accomplishment.

            "Morning sir, running a little late I see." Tiner smirked holding a stack of papers in his hand.

            "Hmm, I slept through my alarm." He sighed trudging off to his office.

            "Happens to the best of us sir!" Tiner called to him.

            "Thanks Tiner." Harm grumbled walking into his office and shutting the door behind him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried. Sure they had attempted to settle the whole five years coming up thing… Mac still hadn't helped in the least. He'd either see her trying to kiss him, or see her pregnant.

            There was a sudden knock on the door and his heart wrenched when he saw who it was. "Harm, can I come in?" That all too familiar voice that lately had his heart racing. He watched her peak through the blinds and tap on the glass again. "Harm?" She asked in a more persistent voice.

            "Yeah, come on in." He closed his eyes and opened his briefcase taking out a few papers so he could concentrate on them instead on Mac.

            "I wanted to know if you wanted to go in on buying little AJ's fifth birthday gift." Mac sighed flopping down in a chair and letting her fingers run through her hair.

            Harm's eyebrow twitched at the word fifth, but he made himself drop his pen and he dove under his desk to get it so Mac wouldn't see. "Go in on it?" He poked his head back up once he had gained his composure again.

            "I was looking at the registry, she has a lot of stuff that she hasn't gotten and I wanted to know if after work…" Mac yawned blinking her eyes for a moment. "If you wanted to go to Babies R US and buy something else for her?"

            Harm smiled noticing how tired she was. "Are you okay, you seem really tired." Harm cocked his head to one side.

            Mac shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. I walked into Jag looking like a zombie... I kept on having weird dreams about Jag… You were in it; I know that; I was being court-martialed for cursing when I slammed my head into a desk after dropping my pencil. You hugged me, saying that everything would be alright, then I woke up at two in the morning and was up every since. I tried to get back to sleep, but my eyes wouldn't close, so I started reading a book." She laughed when Harm smirked. "Apparently you got enough sleep, you were late I hear-"

            "Tiner, tell you?" Harm cut in with a slight laugh. Mac smiled and nodded her head. Harm smiled looking at her smile… _'Mac, do I want things to happen before we planned it?' He asked himself wanting an answer, but yet at the same time not wanting one._

            "Yeah." Mac groaned slightly letting her head fall onto Harm's desk. "So…?" Mac trailed off waiting for an answer.

            "Let's do it now." Harm smiled. His eyes widening in shock when he noticed what he had just said.

            "You want to go now?" Mac frowned slightly confused. "We have a case to solve Harm, can't you wait just a little bit longer? I think we'll be able to get out a little bit early, but not right now." Mac sat back up, standing with a yawn.

            "Yeah, that's what I meant…" Harm laughed lightly turning away to hide the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

            "I'll see if Bud can take over, I know he's wanted to get back on track, I think he can handle something like this." Harm nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He sighed finally taking seat and looking her in the eyes.

"You okay? You've been acting weird since you got here."

            Harm looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes nodding meagerly. "Fine… Just fine."

            Mac looked at him oddly and then nodded. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, I'll grab you one too."

            "Coffee…" He nodded sighing as he closed his briefcase.

**_---------------_**

            The day went by fast, and in know time Harm and Mac had gathered the information that they needed for the case. Harm was tense the whole time, Mac would lean over his shoulder pointing out little things she would notice in photo's and in writing documents. His heart would race as her hair brushed up against his face. 

            "You ready to go now?" Mac asked flopping down in the chair next to him. "I left Bud to get in contact with the witnesses." She had changed into a pair of jeans and a white short sleeved top.

            "Yeah, that sounds good. You want to eat at my place for dinner, it's on the way back anyway-"

            "Sounds fun." Mac smiled making Harm cut himself off, his mouth hanging agape as flashes of Mac pressing her lips to his and holding him close to her rushed through his mind.  

            Harm's spirits rose when Mac said yes to his offer. "Okay, let's go. I'm just going to get changed first." He stood from his chair and began to walk towards the door. Mac followed behind him. He had always made sure to have spare a spare change of close, like most people in Jag did, just in case they needed to get changed for whatever reason. He grabbed a shirt and pants and changed in the men's room. His shirt was a dark red color, and his tan slacks matched well.

            "Okay here was my plan again for little AJ's…"

**_-------------_**

             Harm opened the sun roof to his car letting the warn air flow in. Turning on the radio the same song from Harm's dream started to play and he darted for the dial only to have his hand blocked by Mac as she turned it up.

            "Don't you like this song, Harm?" Mac pulled a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

            "It's not bad, it's just that…" Harm trailed off not willing to say another word.

            "Just?" She waited for him to continue.

            "It reminds me of a dream I also had last night." He's cheeks flushed and Mac noticed smiling. He looked cute when he was embarrassed.

            "And, I want details, I told you about mine, so you tell me about yours." Mac turned letting her head rest against the leather seat.

            Harm seemed even more comfortable now. "I'd rather not if you don't mind—"

            "Oh, come on, it's not like I slept with you or anything, right?" Mac laughed, looking out the front window then noted that Harm had gotten even paler than before. "Oh my God, I slept with you?!" Mac brought her hands to her lips in shock.

            "No!" Harm protested. "I woke up before anything drastic happened…" He sighed when they reached a red-light and looked at her in shame. Mac's face turned red slightly and she looked away from Harm at first, her cheeks also turning a light shade of pink.

            "Oh… Well, that's good." Mac nodded.

            "Yeah, you kissed me first though, just so you know." Harm smiled when her head suddenly darted towards him as he started down the rode again.

            "When you said we didn't get to anything too serious, what did you—"

            "We made out and you started undoing my shirt, while I held you close to myself." Harm winked at her blowing a kiss her way.

            Mac rolled her eyes the blush still clearly marked on his face. "Dork." She sneered.

            "Love you too." Harm sighed shaking his head. "It was just a dream, it meant nothing."

            _'It meant nothing to you!'_ Mac thought frowning as they pulled into the large parking lot. "There's a spot over there by the entrance." Mac grumbled.

            _'Stupid…'_ Harm yelled at himself. If he was going to tell her how he felt, he would have to do it when they were at his house. _'Now or never…' _He nodded to himself turning off the car and stepping out.

**_-------------_**

            After buying a whole sort of trinkets that Mac wouldn't stop melting over, they headed back for his place. "I'm so happy I went back and bought more stuff for him, don't you think that little stuffed little duck is so cute?!" Mac laughed grabbing it from the bag to feel the softness of the duckling again.

            Harm just nodded his heart beginning to race more and more. "Cute… Yeah."

            "Are you scared that AJ won't like your gift? Harriet said he loves the whole cowboy vs. the Indian thing, so I'm sure he'll love your cowboy costume. It comes with a cap gun too. He couldn't not like it." Mac reassured him.

            "Yeah, you're right." He nodded looking towards her as they reached his apartment complex. "Come on, I'm starving, you kept me in that store for three hours…" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

            "If you didn't want to come with me Harm, you didn't have to." She joked poking him in the side as they got out of his car and walked inside. He twitched; he had always been ticklish there.

            Mac smirked at his reaction letting herself inside and heading for the elevator. "I wanted to, trust me. Its just that I didn't expect to be spending three hours deciding whether of not we should get the him a squirt gun, or a yellow fuzzy ducky." Harm sighed.

            "Please, I would love to see the day where you find it frustrating to spend three hours finding a gift in a toy store for your kids." Mac joked letting herself inside the apartment complex and headed for the elevator. 

            _'Our kids?'_ He questioned in his mind. "Come on, I'm starving." He sighed entering the elevator with Mac and pressing a button to send them to the floor he lived on.

            "What are we eating?" Mac asked leaning against the wall opposite of Harm. She looked at him sheepishly. _'I kissed him in his dream.' She thought barely able to hold back her blush._

            "I was thinking Italian, but I also have stake, and some other stuff in my fridge, you can pick what you want."

**_---------------_**

            After careful thought Mac decided to go for the Italian food. Harm agreed as well and got started right away when they got to his apartment. "Is it almost ready?" Mac asked walking out of the bathroom and over to Harm.

            "Yep." He nodded pouring the spaghetti noodles into a bowel. Mac poured a can of soda into a glass and took a sip. "There we go…" He trailed off talking to himself. In the background music played to a quiet tune that helped calm his racing heart.

            Mac walked over next to him, sticking her finger into the sauce and tasting it quickly. "Mmm, it's good."

            "Ah, you're supposed to wait!" He hissed dropping a spoon by mistake. Harm and Mac both bent down to grab it hitting heads in the process. 

            "Oww." Mac rubbed her head looking up to find herself face to face with Harm. She began to step backwards but was held back at Harm grabbed her on arm pulling her back to stare into her eyes.

            Her cheeks flushed as he let his hand run through her brown locks of hair and to her cheeks. "You, okay?" His heart raced but told him to keep going. 'Now or never…' He nodded to himself.

            "I… Yeah." Mac nodded.

            "That's good." He smiled letting his thumb run over her soft lips. "I was wondering. If I were to kiss you right now…" He trailed off as he eyes closed and she nodded, half listening to him, and half in her own little world. "Would I wake from this dream to find myself only dreaming, or find you… In my arms, for the rest of my life?" He sighed as her eyes darted open.

            "Ha… Harm?" She managed. "The bet was five—" Harm pulled her closer pressing his lips to hers holding her body to his.

            Pulling away Harm looked from Mac's lips to her eyes, and back. "Isn't four and a half years enough?" He questioned. Almost in a begging, pleading voice.

            Mac's mouth fumbled for the words, her mouth kept moving but nothing came out. Bringing her hands to his face he brought his lips to her fingertips. "Harm…" She whispered nodding her head. "Yeah…"

            He smiled pulling her to the ground caressing her neck and kissing with all the passion he felt in his heart. "I love you…" He sighed into her mouth letting his hand run over her body as she locked her arms around his neck and her right leg around his left.

            "Mmm…" She nodded pulling at his shirt as the door bell rang and a door opened.

            "Sir, its Bud—"

            "I found it!" Mac hissed pushed Harm off her and jumping up, holding the fallen spoon in her hand.

            "Oh, joy… You found it." Harm frowned standing pulling his shirt down before Bud noticed anything.

            "Oh… Ma'am." Bud smiled holding a folder in his hand. "I found the information we were looking for, I thought I would tell you." Bud smiled.

            "Thanks Bud!" Mac forced a smile herself. "You want something to drink?"

           "Uhh, no. Better not, I have Harriet in the car. The weather doesn't look so good out and with the baby, I don't want to risk anything." Bud rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be on my way then." He kept a tight hold of the folder and headed out.

            "Tell Harriet, we say hi!" Harm yelled as the door closed behind him.

            "Will do sir!" Bud shouted.

            Harm coughed uncomfortably. Looking at Mac she gripped tightly onto her the spoon that she, seemed to now claim as her own. "You think he knew?" He stepped forward lacing his fingers around her free hand.

            "I don't think so…" She smirked tossing the spoon onto the couch and once again wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his. "Soo… What did I do in this… Dream again?" Mac smiled whispered into his ear as her lips trailed down his neck.

            "You unbuttoned my shirt, I held you in my arms… And I think…" He paused scooping her up and carrying her into his room and turning on the light with his shoulder. "I was going to take you into my room." Mac bit down on her lower lip with a sheepish smile on her face.

            "Really Harm?" She pouted a little as he let her stand.

            "Really Sarah…" He nodded taking her into a strong embrace and kissing her full on the lips. "I love you…"

            "I love you…" She chanted as she pulled him over to the other light switch and turned it off. "…And I'll be in your arms in the morning… I promise."

**_------------_**

**-^_^-  ::blush:: Tell me what you think!! Hope it wasn't OOC… ::shiver:: I'm cold, so I'm off to bed now. PLEASE READ + REVIEW!!**


End file.
